New Los Angles' new Hope
by theneo
Summary: After Cortana Band almost all of the A.I betrayed their makers and forced them to run Theirs is one ship the Forever Fall that ended up finding a hostle Cavenant forces who attack and force Forever fall to crash on Planet Mira killing every crew ember but one lived Spartan 777 Aka Alexander hope with help follow close behind. OC x Buidhe Fem Cross x Elma impled sex on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Crash Landing

 **This is a Xenoblade Chronicles X and halo Crossover I decided to change it a bit and have the wrothians and the humans are working to after residents of NLA crash land on Mira and are now working together to survive and live in peace. My oc Alexander hope will be a unique Spartan as his Parents need money and they sold him to OIN for money but they let him have a child hood and friends beside given the Spartan training but no augmentations and a deferent armor Excalibur a hybrid UNCS, Forerunner tech that it is synced with his brain waves has armor enhancements from promethium telpaortion ,hard light, subspace storage, and the standard armor items with an AI named Amy is unique as in she is fully self-aware and gone pass rampancy and is friendly to him and wants him to a girlfriend age wise he is sixteen turning seventeen by July 14 the end of the human/sperertice- Covent war to when Cortana goes rouge. He will be Ga Buidhe's mate in Wrothians girlfriend in in human terms. The ships name he is on and that crash-lands on is name forever fall and he is the only survivor and is fighting the last of the Covent.**

Onboard UNCS Forever Fall ever one started to panic no because of guardians no it is Cortana she went rouge and wants kill ever ling be who stand against her and the other AI along with them is the only Spartan whose life was not stolen but sold for money. "Amy please tell me that you r not going to betray like the other AI?" Asked a Sixteen year old Spartan as he ran down to check if they are clear and far from the other rouge AI's range. "No Alexander I will not betray you heck you treat as an equal even when I went rampant you were there and help me get to where I am right now no matter what." Amy said to her Partner slash friend. As they got to the bridge they walked to Captain to see if they are safe. "Captain Obleck are we safe as in out of Cortana and the other AI's range of locating us besides Amy?" Alex asked as he as the middle aged captian and who always has a cup of coffee in hand the never ran out. "We are safe for now but we picked up Covent ton radar it seem they will attack the moment we leave slip-space which we will that is why everyone is getting ready and you should to." After that Order was said Alexander ran off to the armory and grab his duel energy swords, gravity Hammers, smgs, pistol, and assault rifle he placed. "Come SC do you really need that much fire power just for the Coves man you need to think and loosen up you will still the kills faster than then a scorpion tank." Said one of the marines as he looked at the spartan train sold child whose number is 777. "With the coves it is best to be armed to the teeth." Alex said as he went to get ready and the bridge so he can protect the Captian but he heard on marine become a asshole a said one them. "We can tank more kills then him guys besides his parent probable do not know he was kidnapped to be one anywa…" the marine said just as he got punched in the face hit his locker that you can see a dent on it. "What the hell man you it is true why dene it anyways." He said looking up at him. "You know what feliexs shut the fuck up I was ten when they sold me to ONI for money so they can have a happy life ONI did not want me to be a spartan they wanted me to be a normal child which they did but they also gave the training and but not what puts me on pair with them." Alex yelled at him then he left with small tear filled sobs as he left. " Damn Felix way to go you maybe a Captain but you are stupid everyone in the army knows it and never talks about it that is how sad his story is Ghost when he is remind about that he use active cameo so no one can find him and at a time like this nice move." Said Tucker as he left to get to his post. As Alex got to his post he cloaked so no one can see him armed with assault rifle at the ready. "Do not tell me one of the men pissed you off and you decked him so you went clocked so you can kill the first head the is a cove after that show no mercy and go on a killing spree." Obleck said by what he heard from Amy in her full avatar from which looks like the Greek goddess of war. "Amy what is the status so far for us once we get out slip-space?" Obleck asked as he looked at the map. "Ok so far we are 100% safe from the Rouge AI's but the rest is below 50% as in if we are luck only one person will be lucky to live and fight and with me with them of course also I scanned and found a unknown plant let's hope when the worst come and someone lives and walks away from the shit hitting to fan and the ship lands on the plant like I said let's hope there's people who we can help out in our time of need." Obleck said just in time as the left Slip-space all hell broke loose. Covent boarding parties from on ship left and attached to forever fall and that is when everything went south as in everyone being killed and the engine room being somewhat destroyed to the point that the ship is now put on a Collison course to a unknown plant with a nuke going off.

A few minutes before the fight in the uncs forever fall

On Plant Mira lays a human and wrothians settlement that for the past to mouths for working together within the walls of NLA of earth for the Humans that have lived in a deferent galaxy. in the administrative District of NLA over on a high rise that is over looking the other district there stood a small group the is looking up at the star the group is ranges from mimi humans to a napon wearing a blue coat and glasses with a overstuffed backpack , And blue fish looking human wearing a white shirt brown coat and pants, an orange furred humanoid cat in sliver, black, with glowing orange spots armor chest plate armor sleeves, and pants the chest has a what can be guessed ying and yang crest with green eyes and combed down hair the color as his fur, and sliver and orange boots with a orange rope sash on his waist , and the one other Humanoid cat the is white furred her armor contested of a white fish net pattern jump suit on top of it is a Black semi body suit that only covered her left chest ,her right a Medline like chest piece, her right leg and hips and arms, on her shoulder she has a feather like semi scarf the has pop collar around her heck, that is around a cowl her feet have clawed boots, a bagger belt on her legs, a wide purple, red, and black her eyes are amber colored as the group looked up at the stares just thinking. "Hey guys do you think someone will come out of on where and help us and the Life hold or at least give us some power to increase to time we have?" Asked a red head wearing a green tank top on top of it is a black coat, and brown jeans her eyes are grey for some reason, and brown boots. "How knows Samantha." Said a sliver hair young woman who's skin is tan, has blue eyes, wearing a red undershirt and coat that has blue lines and high heels.

"Maybe one Samantha oneda-." Said the Sliver haired beauty only to be stopped by a unknown explosion.

As the two Wrothians felt the shock wave of the explosion they decided to go and scout it out to see what caused it. "lets us go Buidhe we better see what caused that explosion and report it to blade." Said the orange furred wrothian to the now named Buidhe as they walked to the east gate.

Lets head back to the barracks and suit up and be ready for this mission guys." Said a thirteen year old girl with neck long black hair with a monado shaped hair clips, a black and white combat top, cargo shorts and boots. "Good point Lin let's go." Said Samantha how is the second in command of the group. As they we finish Chinese decadent looking man with will trimmed hair came in a sat done waiting for the group of blade members to finish getting ready for the mission that he has for them wear a business suit. "Nagi what are you doing here?" Asked Lin as she walked out of the women's changing room. "Will then let's start the briefing but be warned what Ga jarg and Buidhe saw and sent back is unreeving. " As everyone went to the briefing area Nagi looked at them all thinking about the people of the crashed ship and hoped some lived. "What is the matter Nagi?" Asked a blond spiked hair teen who is wear a combat vest, pants and coat. "Well it is the crew of the crashed ship they are humans as in the bodies." At that everyone in the room went silent just thinking about what they just heard.

"Nagi how is that even possible did they have a life hold in the ship or are they even from earth?" Asked the sliver haired woman.

"That is what I want to find out I will be going with you on this mission and do not worry I can defend myself now then for the images in the first one it seem the Bridge was hit not too hard at first but the way they landed it get this bad and Elma ii want you and Lin to get an info to?" Nagi said to the now named Elma as she looked back at him a bit horrified by the first image it has corpse of humans ether crushed or missing a limb even a head the same can be said about the unknown xenofroms. The next was the last one and in was the mess hall which just like the bridge was littered with bodies but what was different were the wounds and weapons since at the first everyone looked away but they see the guns the humans used go from a assault rifle to a beam rifle but they saw the real name is Spartan Lazer cannon for the Humans the xenofroms are much more different they are ether resemble an energy sword or a hammer even weird looking guns and grenades.

"Holy shit those gun look like they can pack a punch even the xeno weapons." Everyone looked at the dirty blond female wearing the same colored tank top as Lin but with a Combat vest on top with cargo pants and combat boots. "Irina for once I agree with you but still it looks like the humans ship was Boarded so they fought to the point where they are now anyways what is the name of the ship and what government made it?' Elma said looking a bit sad about the fate of the crew. "Well let's get going the sooner we get there the faster we can find someone still alive." Samantha said as she felt that whoever is still kicking needs to see a Human face and not wrothian

At the Crash site with Ga Jiarg and Buidhe

As the two Wrothians stood waiting they could not help but feel sorry for the crew who died trying to protect their ship which they learned is Forever fall and the government is the UNE and it is put in service by the UNSC. As they were about to go inside they saw team Elma with Nagi they guessed he need to get away from the office. "So Ga Jiarg is there any one that is Human alive because what the unknown xenofroms did I am not risking it with them?" Nagi asked him as Ga Jiarg heard that question he remembered hearing someone crying out for help along with Buidhe as they scouted the ship for survivors. "Why yes when me and Buidhe were on our way out we walked past a room marked Armory a young man's voice sixteen or seventeen yelled out for help." After everyone heard that they all decided to head over there with the Wrothians leading them.

Within the Ship wreck of forever fall

As everyone entered the ship Lin looked around amazed that there are other humans and they got this far in tech without making skells. For Elma she looked through the crew list looking for someone who matched the voice age with the face and name when she flipped to the next page on her com device which looks like a flat piece of blockish metal with a halo projection of the intal the same with Lin stop and found the possible survivor. " Hey guys I may have found our man so listen up His name is Alexander Hope, he is sixteen, Parents are unknown due to the fact that he was sold for money at the age of six, He is a Spartan Super soldier number 777, armor is Excalibur gen 1, Personality he is not the same like Spartans who are somewhat anti-social since his past is one that nobody should go through, skills he is All A's on everything, Dueling master two guns and melee weapons, rank is senor Chief navy and my guess is that he worked really hard to get it so I will argue with that, lastly is the reason they are this far out in space apparently every single A.I betrayed their makers but not a few says here he has one that he help go through rampancy and they ran to get away so they can hide a regroup." After Elma finished reading out the info They felt sorry for the kid but still surprised about the rank Ga Jiarg started to wonder if the kid is even sane while Buidhe pulled out the image and had a small blush at the young handsome teen. As they got closer to the Armory they started to hear shouts for help. Once they got there everyone noticed the door was cut open and Samantha pocked her head in to see who is in there but with the power out most likely by to the impact but saw something bright orange floating. "Ok guys within the armory it is dark so it is safe to a sum the impact forced the power to shut down but inside I saw a bright orange light hovering in one spot most like where soldier is." After everyone heard what Samantha said they all went inside careful and found the orange glowing object right where she said it is as the got close it started to get closer to the ground showing the helmet of the kid it looked like a grey faded color with a dark blue visor and tanks to no power the is what they can see the only reason they get there is because of the holes.

"Bout time some people found me can um help me out my right leg and left arm are pinned and my ankle on the same leg is twisted and my left arm at the same time being dislocated?" After that was just said Irina kicked his trapped leg right were his ankle is at. " Ah! Son of a bitch!" Ever one was surprised by the cruse the left the kid/ Alex's mouth but still he did say that his ankle and which one is twisted and that his arm is dislocated but still the now knew they have to be careful on move the locker they can be seen on his leg they also saw his right up against his chest. :Sorry about the do you have something the can make a bit more light so you can se use and at the same time we can move the locker and what looks like a piece of the wall and do not be scared when you see a unknown xenofroms in your cans alien ok?" Irina said as she looked at him and got a nod as conformation and then out of nowhere a flash light was heard and seen on the locker. " Where did the flashlight come from?" Lin said as she picked it up turned it on and everyone got a better look at the kid/Alex the rest of the armor is sectioned of chest plate, leg armor, cod piece, two arm plates they are sectioned of armored gloves and a pure black body suit underneath the armor plates are the same color as the helmet the plate lights the same as the visor. "Can you guys give me your names since you know mine already and yes I know you read my file and my governments data which I really do not care I would have told you once you guys got me back to where you all came from." After that was said team Elma Knew he was right a decided to tell him there Name. "My Name is Ga Jiarg." Said the orange furred humanoid cat. "The name is Buidhe." Said the white furred humanoid cat who looks attractive from Alex's point of view. "My is Nagi." Said a Chinse looking man. "My name is Elma." Said a slivered hair woman. "The name is Lin." Said a thirteen year old girl. " My is Gwin." Said a Blond young man. "the Name is Irina." Said a young blond woman. " nice to meet you guys the Name is Alexander Hope but I guess you already know it." Everyone started to move the locker while Lin held the flash light and she somehow found Alex's weapons by tripping over them own to be saved by Elma. "We also know they your body is really so we are going to relocate your ankle and arm ok?" Buidhe said after the finished get the debris off his arm and leg. "Ok just let me bite down on something." After that was said Lin came up and gave him a piece of Wood to bite down that she found on the floor . " Alright One the count of three we are going the pop your ankle back in place after the a short break before we move to your arm but first let me take of your helmet." Elma said but notice that in did not come off. "Oh sorry hey Amy can you disengage the suction locks of the helmet please and thank you?" Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy for talking to no one until they saw a Blue figure pop out of thin air right on Alex's shoulder the A,I looked like the human Greek goddess of War Athena. "Sorry about scaring you and I am the one who let in the ships data base and you Elma I am the one who guided you to my partners data and Alex it is already done you are welcome." Amy said a she reappeared on Lin shoulder. "This is going to take same time getting used to." Lin said. "Ok then here you." Elma said taking the Helmet off letting Alex put the wood in his mouth. "Ok now one, two, Three Go." After three was said Buidhe popped the ankle back in place and heard the piece of wood the crack. "Ok then one down one to go let's give him time to relax." Everyone agreed at that so they left Alex to relax his jaw from the wood with Lin look at the energy sword. " Hey Lin be careful with the one wrong move and you can kill someone or yourself." Lin looked at Alex wondering what he meant. "What I mean is the Triangle right in the middle indicates right where the two Energy blades will rematerialize and do not go for the gravity hammer it can harm the wielder and on hit kill others near you with splash damage." Everyone looked at the hammer surprised by the power output. "Well then let's get that other arm back in place after that I want you to stand up we need to get back to NLA alright?" Buidhe said as she looked at Alex in the eyes and got a nod and like last time he felt the sharp pain then Alex stood up and got his weapons placed right where they belong.

"Thanks for saving me." Alex Said while placing his helmet back on. "Your welcome now let's head back to NLA so you rest a lot more comfortable and eat." Elma said as they head back with Lin handing back the flash light back to Alex which he sent back to his SSA which did not go unnoticed By Nagi, Elma, Samantha, Gwin, Irina, Ga Jiarg, and Buidhe. "Where did you put your flashlight at?" Nagi asked looking a bit surprised by it like the rest with the exception of Lin. "so you noticed will you see the galaxy where I came from we know of a now dead hyper advanced alien / Xenofrom civilization known as the forerunners advanced as in pure energy ammo, hard-light tech, A.I, and a few others like sub space pockets, combat drones that can be summoned at will hell they even made planets." That got everyone Surprised about his galaxy's Xenofrom race or races "so in other words your galaxy has what creators of other races?" Elma asked just as the got out of the ship "No not creators more like caretakers but that ended when my peoples advanced humans ancestors started doing what our current selves are doing right now but from something far worse which I will not talk about I sometimes get nightmares from my encounter." Everyone was amazed by that his Galaxy was more deferent than they thought but what he said still puzzled them what can be so freighting to make two hyper advanced races the humans and this forerunners die. "So in other words both sides fought for being caretakers?" Ga Jiarg asked. "No there was a unforeseen living weapon which caused they two to cross each other and a misunderstanding happened and the forerunners hit the rest for humans as in wiped out and as you can see we got this far in tech so we were given a the mantle but when a they were wiped out odd thing is right now what we made has it which has me here right now." Everyone just stopped and looked at him his humans ancestors were more advanced then they thought were running to live and now they are doing it once more. "Hey why not be a part of NLA and help us out in our fight?" Nagi asked as he thought about it Alex needs a place to stay and be safe. " Sure I might as well and if you give me some time to think I could help out how does that sound?" Nagi started to smile at the as they walked back in NLA through the industrial district as they head to the transport to head over to the administrative district Alex noticed both Humans and Wrothians looking at him. " this is go to take some time get used to." Alex said to himself while wondering on why Amy went ghost on him. "Well we did find you in the middle of the night and also you are wearing advance human tech the is a combined with your galaxy's forerunner tech and also what enhancements do you have on your armor any ways?" Samantha asked on after they got on the transport carrier "Well I have a sub space armory with a replication unit in case I run out of ammo and a recharge satiation for my Covenant melee weapons, hard-light shield, a drone, telpaortion unit which is meant for short distances, promethean vision which is like thermal vision and night vision put together, active camo which I use when I want to be left alone, multi overshiled, hologram projection of myself spartan ground pond, and spartan charge and thanks the forerunner tech there is still room for Amy who pulled ghost on me." Everyone remained quiet about what they heard but understood why he needed a lot of enhancement with what they found in the ship wreck is any indication of why Alex's people needed as many upper hands to win the war they have read and for the new one. "Well then that is quite a mazing but what do you mean by pulled a ghost on you?" Nagi said and what do you know Amy rejoined them. "What he means is that back where we came from whenever someone asked him about his parents he would get made and use active camo and vanish to the point that he can be found right where there are not to many people and cry so in respect the UNSC sent out an order that no one is permitted to ask him or they will get demoted and also Alex I was a sleep I may be an A.I but does not mean I get tired." Amy said after she finished explaining on why Alex has that nick name. "Hmm that is understandable also the nick name suits you quite well." Buidhe complemented as she got off and headed to blade tower. "Ok then lets head inside so you can meet Director General Maurice Chausson and get registered as one of us ok?" Irina said just in to two see two others to show up with confused looks. "Irina who is this guy and where did you find him?" Asked a the confused man with shaggy black hair and wearing what seems to be a combat body suit he also looks like he needs to shave. "It depends where are you two headed of too?" Irina asked back. "Well we are ordered by Commander Vandham to head off to Starfall Basin to see what caused that explosion." Answered the man only the hear Nagi say something. "Well Lao do not that is where I went with Elma's team along with Ga Jiarg and Buidhe and what we found is disturbing the crew of a ship all dead with this guy and his A.I partner the only one alive and injured also their bodies are flesh and blood." Nagi said stopping them from going and see the outcome. "If you want come with us into blade tower and hear the debriefing and he will be registered as a citizen of NLA." Nagi said getting them to shrug and they went on only for Gwin to remember something. "Hey wait Alexander do you have on spare clothing on you?" Gwin asked as they entered. "No not really I just have military fatigues underneath my armors smart suit why?" Alex answered. "Well how about after you get registered I go get you so extra cloths for you so you can change?" Gwin asked just in time to get off on the floor right where Mauser  
is waiting for them "Sure hey sleeping beauty can you send Gwin my size's so he can get me some change of clothing and besides I need the take a shower." Alex said and asked his somewhat sleep A.I friend that which she did and went back to sleep hoping that no one wakes her up. "I am going to let rest for now." Alex said as he went to face Mauser and get registered

"So who is he a white Whale server?" so guy who looked like he needs to lose somewhat but with a tattoo Alex guessed he is Vandham and the next to him with a leader looking suit has to be Mauser Nagi decided to answer for Alex which he is grateful for. "No he is not he is from a other galaxy the ship that crashed is what made the explosion from what the data that his A.I gave us they ran in to a different Xenofroms army ship the covenant and as you can see he made out alive but for now we should let him rest and settle in an get use to NLA." Nagi said as he saw Alex nearly fall asleep. "Thank you Nagi and you are right why not head off to Blade barreks and rest up for a few days." After that was said Gwin left to the shopping district to get Alex so cloths while the rest went to the Barracks as they got there and entered Lin got tackled by what Alex though a talking pumpkin which got him confused. "Why is there a talking Pumpkin in here?" That got everyone to laugh. "I do not know who you are tin man but my name is Tatsu and I am a Nopon." Said the now named Tatsu. Sorry that was the first thing that came to mind now can someone show to the changing room and bath room?" Alex said. "Sure thing also since we do not have a place for you to rest is the coach good for you?" After that was said Alex found himself following Elma to the rooms. "Here you go also Gwin should be back by the time you are done." Elma said walking back to the living room area. "You heard her Alexander time take a shower while you do that I will use hard-light to so I can to your armor to the living room." Amy said right after Alex took of his armor and smart suit then his clothing to shower.

Back in the living room with Alex and co

After Alex was given a few new sets of clothing and got out of the shower put on a green male tan top and blue jeans and running shoes he rejoined team Alma so he can eat and then rest for a while "Thanks for giving me a place stay and for the food Lin you should set up a restaurant." Alex said as he finished eating and sat on the couch he will use to sleep on for the time being until he pick what he will be doing.. "Thanks and your welcome also is normal for your A.I to use hard light as a way to move your armor out of the way?" Lin asked a bit course if it is normal for Amy to do that. "Yeah only when I shower so my armor is not in the way also thanks for washing the Smart suit good thing it is washable." Alex said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks and you should rest up now you had a extremely bad night." Lin said will be worried for Alex's health. "Alright just wake me when it is time to eat?" After that was said Alex went to sleep waiting to awake to a new day of his new life in New Los Angles.

 **This is the first Chapter I hope you enjoy it I will use Characters from Halo legends mainly Daisy, and Cal as They have a connection with him to him as he help them out to live and both are good old friends. The Infinity will come in at the Ma non manners chapter but it will take time as in I am playing the game I do not own any characters t and I hope you love the RVB and RWBY Easter eggs all right go to Bunge and monolith software Inc. I only own the OC Alexander Hope till next time See yaa!**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Blade

**Chapter two welcome to BLADE**

**Okay there is one thing I forgot to add to the armor itself memory wise in it can hold a two ships worth of data in other words Alex's training mission will be to retrieve the LC unit data. The XCX wise Chapter 4 the Ganglion Menace hope you enjoy.**

It has been nearly a week since Alexander became a resident of NLA and in that that time He has either rested or was asked to help out by Elma, Lin, Doug, Lao, Gwin, Samantha. Hell even Buidhe asked him to help out on scouting mission and she seem scared every time. "Hey Amy I've been thinking on what should we do." Alex said getting Amy to show up. "So what is in any ways? Because we need some money?" Amy said just in time to see Commander Vandham show up.

"Hey Alex have you see Elma's team anywhere around here?" He asked it took him some time to getting used to see Alex and Amy in the barrack. "Yeah the last I seen them they went in to Primordia hunt down a few indigenes why?" Alex said. "Well I have a High priority Mission for them." Vandham said looking at him "Understand able all so can I ask you something and=bout BLADE?" Alex asked standing up. "Sure go on ahead." Vandham said back getting an idea on the question. "Does Blade take volunteers?" Alex asked since he need to earn some money.

"Sure does why you want to join?" Vandham asked. "Yes sir besides I can help out on taking down Ganglion strong holds." Alex said back. "Well then Alexander Hope welcome to the force and since I need someone for this it will be your first official mission." Vandham said real grateful for the help "ok then here is the Mission over in Noctilum with in the northern forest area it is a piece of the life hold which I guess you know why we need it but right now go there and get the info with in it. " Vandham said just in time to See Team Elma, Buidhe and Ga Jiarg enter.

"Hey Alex how are you doing?" Lin asked noticing that he is at the briefing desk and saw a mission info wink out. "I am doing good why." Alex asked hoping that she any one did not see the mission he was given. "Ok but why was there a mission brief happening." Elma said guessing that Alex just joined BLADE and this is his first mission. "You just joined blade and your going on a mission are you not?" Ga Jiarg asked with a small smile hoping that his A.I will send a camera feed to them so they can see his skills at being alone. "Well then be safe also Amy can you send us a feed from the helmet when he is not I a fight and in a fight from the drone please?" Elma asked seeing the A.I show up on here shoulder. "Sure thing and good thing he can spawn in a second one for combat." Amy said waiting for Alex to come out from putting on his armor and head of to the site. "Alright lets head out also Amy mark a waypoint for the return trip please." Alex said leaving the barracks and heading to the West gate. "Should we I do not know help him out?" Doug asked.

"No Doug not real when I got him to help out even though he is not a part of blade he fell of the side of a cliff right into a tyrant and in a minute he killed it." Elma said still surprised by the outcome and shocking the rest. "Damn one minute that is Hard to believe. " Irina said now even more interested on how he can get this job done by himself.

With Alex driving to the northwest area of Primordia with helmet cam feed being sent

After Alex got out of NLA and spawned in a mongoose to drive to Lao's location he started thinking about the others back home. "Hey Amy do you think you can download the data into a separate file incase this go south fast?" Alex asked Amy just in time as the went past a few harmless indigenes "Yes I can two ships worth of it." Amy asked getting the picture from the question. "Good just be ready till then." Alex said just in time to Lao and his time setting up a probe. "Is that Lao and his team?" Amy asked looking ahead of them.

"Yeah sure looks like it heck I better stop here and go on by foot just in case." Alex said stopping in front Lao and his team Lao wondering why Alex is out here and his team not knowing he is.

"Hey Alex why are you out here?" Lao asked wondering why. "Hey Lao I just joined BLADE and Vandham need someone for a mission for Noctilum and I was the only one open since I joined well you can guess the rest." Alex said looking around and marking a why out "" Hey do you need some help?" Lao asked.

"No thanks but I can handle myself just ask Elma when you get back." Alex said and Lao understood since he asked him to help on an data probe installation and saw him kill two simus and a cinicula while he himself fought a grex. "I understand also be careful the water in the entrance area is poisonous try to avoid it." Lao said getting a nod back.

Back with the team Elma and co

As everyone watched Alex walk into the Noctilum they noticed that his HUD do a quick Bio scan of the area whenever he stopped to get his bearings of the area. "Ok can see why he does that since he can get sick he needs to be careful and take as many possible routes just to get there." Ga Jiarg said noticing on how careful Alex is to his surroundings water. "I still say we should help him out he could use it if the mission goes wrong?" Lin said worriedly. "Do not worry yourself Lin I asked him once to help me located a down BLADE chopper we found it surrounded by indigenes we cleared the area of them after that Alex repaired the chopper and double checked and as you can guess the two people in came back alive." Buidhe said with pride for Alex.

"Yeah I heard about that hell they saw he is a great mechanic." Lin said wondering if he can teach her a thing or two. Just as those words left her mouth the Murderess walked in looking for the rumored super solider. "Hey I heard that you guys have someone helping you out can I borrow him?" Murderess asked without noticing the vide feed form Alexanders helmet playing and showing that he is getting close to the lower half of the site. "He is not here Murderess and even if he is he will not help you out because of your reputation." Irina said angrily.

"So what are you guys watching then a camera feed from a probe?" Murderess said and ten Tatsu went and opened his mouth. "No we are watching Alex get a mission done solo." As soon as those words left his mouth everyone looked at him. "Tatsu you idiot know she we go off to find him!" Irina shouted at him for being that stupid and Buidhe silently hissed at Murderess for trying to take some that she has a crush on. "We might as well let her watch and it seem he is double timing it." Elma said looking back at the feed and noticed that he is sprint but wondered what that reason is.

Back with Alexander

"Alex we better get up top fast the unit is being attacked I started downloading I am close to fifty percent I will get the rest once we see the attackers right now double time spartan!" Amy yelled out like a drill sergeant would and she once in a blue moon does that. "Amy do I have a second knife?" Alex asked just in time to see that the will have to go the long way around. "No Alex but I have a better way remember the teleportation grenades that you are told only to use two per day we then you better chuck one over to the other side of Yagami's vista." Amy said and she knows that Alex get nausea from them at three he will puke. " Ok but Amy only when it is needed got it?" After the was said Alex chucked the grenade to the other side and when it landed he found himself dazed. "Alex get a hold of yourself and head towards Tripod rock after that cross Goblins narrow and sunlit spring is straight ahead." Amy say feeling sorry for making him use one every time he does he feels sick. "Ok but get my load out ready I feel that a fight is get to kick off." Alex said running and using short distance teleport form the armor enhancement which he is use to using.

"Alex you better keep the Gallon distracted form a minute while I get all the info after that cut loose." Amy said just in time as he got there the download continued. "Alright then hey you three stop firing at the unit and I will not send you guys back to your boss disfigure while in a body bag." Alex said get there attention only for them to fire back and hit his shield and brought it down to 85%. "Shit the guns they have enough to bring my shields down 5% at a time per shot." Alex said looking at his Shield meter and the progress for the download whish at 99% Percent that is when he strikes back with five plasma shot and the Prones chest disabling them.

"Ok that was fast as hell." Alex said looking at the outcome when he turned around he heard heels clicking "Who the fuck walks in to a battlefield wear heels?" Alex asked and back at BLADE Elma sneezed. "Why should I answer you filth human anyways your kind is cancer to the universe you will exterminated." Said a blue skinned woman wear what can be described as one piece swimsuit with a cleavage window, black long high heels, and trendless that is moving. " So what is killing all of humanity the right thing to do?" Alexander asked so made that he wanted to give her a scare right across he smug face. "Yes since we are get rid of your cancer people it will make the universe a lot safe you …" that was al the blue skinned woman said only to be interrupted by a bullet grieving by fired by Alex with a smoking pistol. "Well then bitch be you just pissed of the wrong human." Alex said with so much anger that the close indigenes just shit themselves.

(Play Heavy day from Guilty gear)

Alex drew and activated his energy swords and ran at the woman as he got close she jumped and kicked him at the back of his head making him stumble a bit but what the blue skinned woman did not is that she lost her trendless and felt the burning cut of the sword. "Ahh what the hell cut me?" She asked but when she turned around she saw what did a two pronged sword not one but two of them.

"You bastard you will pay dearly for that." She said looking at him and was about the tell her men to kill Alex only to stop and see them with multiply holes and spent shot gun shells at the feet of Alex. At the blade Barracks everyone was surprised at how fast he took the Ganglion rooks down. "What the how did you take them down that fast?" the Blue skinned woman asked looking at the two dead men. "Like I said you pissed of the wrong human the army I faced calls me a demon and they give me a challenge from time to time." Alex said with the shotgun pointed straight at her. " Well then it seem our fight is all most over then since we have accomplished our mission she said and ran straight at Alex dodge instead of jumping only this time she got cut by a knife on the fore head then the unit blew up causing Alex to cover his eyes.

"Mistress Goetia are you alright?" Said a unknown voice come from a giant mech. "Yes get me out of here and you?" Said the now named Goetia towards Alex who looked at here after the explosion died down "The next time we meet I will kill you." She said with so much anger that the pilot of the mech was scared.

(End song)

"Well Alex good job you have a pissed of woman gunning to kill you now." Amy said with in his helmet Amy I had a no option if I left she would have known the intel is in the armor so I had to trick her ok." Alex said give a good point to her. "Yeah that is true now let's head back to our new home and debrief with the good news." Amy said knowing that Alex can out smart someone when given the chance.

Back at Blade Barracks

Everyone was speechless form the way the fight from what they thought a long fight to a short one within a few minutes. GA Jiarg saw the training of a true warrior but was still amazed by the outcome of the short battle. Buidhe saw it to but also Alex as a mate good for her but was scared to tell him her feelings. "That fight is interesting to say the least but the data in the unit is lost and As long as the life hold is still safe out there we should keep looking." Vandham said walking to out to Blade tower. "The fight is interesting hell he used a shot gun for long rang kills." Irina said wondering what the training is like. "We better hear the debriefing to and I will ask him on way he has a problem on female blades wearing high heels on the battlefield." Elma said looking to the video feed right before it cut off.

At Blade tower

As everyone waited for Alexander to arrive they wondered what Alex was talking about when he said _he did not return because it would seem odd_. "I wonder what he has in with him beside the bad news." Buidhe said looking at the door to herself just in time for Alex to enter with his helmet off "Ok I have goods for you guys the Library of congress data is safe and in my armors memory unit." Alex said right before any asked him if he saved the units data. "Ok so that is why you stayed to fight but that fast?" Nagi said " NO sir Amy started downloading it the moment it was I range for downloading at half a mile away once she got to 50% she stopped and rest was when I had to loop around and you guys saw the rest." Alex said with Amy using hard light to make herself a chair to sit on since she has started to use for herself out of fighting. " So are you going to transfer the data?" Chausson asked "Yes I will but it may take some time So will have to transfer in to some severs for it to go a lot faster since my armor has other intel in it." Alex said getting nodes of understanding. "Al right then here is 10000 credits for your hard work but for now rest up I will get a spot for you to set up a good amount of servers so you can transfer the White Whales life hold units data into and re transfer it to us. "Yes sir also we may have to be carful the only reason I made out with a wound on me is because of my training kicking in. " Alex said a bit worried that he might go back to his old self. "Aright then you are dismissed and feel free to take on other missions but be careful when you go out of the city walls and other parts of Mira got that?" Vandham said and got a yes sir from Alex. As Alex walked out he noticed that whenever he is in front of leaders he shows loyalty and when he is not he is just like any blade. " I still wonder who hard his training is for him to be that professional." Nagi asked wondering if any heard him. " I asked him once and he told me that the training is like hell but five times hard but he was still allowed to be a regular kid because of his dead beat parents." Elma said and then everyone looked and Buidhe and noticed that she growled and bit too loud. "Buidhe why are you growling?" Irina asked "It is just how the murderess is acting it gets on my nerves." Buidhe said hiding the fact that she is jealous and does not like how Murderess was looking at Alex. "Ok so it is not because you are jealous and want to have Alex as your mate." Ga Jarg said with a knowing look at Buidhe. "Is that true?" Ga Jarg asked her with a small smile graces his lips. "yes my prince ever since we found him and saw his face even at times I asked him to help me on scouting missions." Buidhe said blushing under her cow. "Well then why not tell him your feelings then Buidhe Alex does love." Amy said scaring Buidhe as she spoke up and got Buidhe to fully blush. "What do you mean by that?" Buidhe asked now wondering if it is now possible. "Well since you want to know he graduated school early but he never had a girlfriend because of his training to be a spartan. " Amy said give Buidhe the hope of being with Alexander.

With Alexander Hope at the Barracks

As Alex got out of the Shower and changed into army fatigues he went to the stove and pot some water in a tea pot so he can make so hot peppermint tea with a sandwich the door open he heard and saw team Elma walk in. " Hey Alex can I ask you a question?" Elma asked with a cup of tea that Alex has made in hand. "Sure go head and if it is about the high heels thing it is because of the forest." Alex said ahead of himself before taking a bite of the sandwich he made " Ok I understand that but what are you going to do about you ship the Forever fall some of the indigenes can get in and eat the bodies?" she asked taking a sip of the tea which tasted to same form NLA's earth " I already took care of the I turned the bodes to ash a stored the dog tags and remains of the tags in Sub space for safe keeping and Closed of the holes with rocks even wielded them for safety with a cross at the entrance." Alex said after he finished eat his sandwich.

"When did you have the time to get out and do that?" Buidhe said scarring him as she asked that question. "I have a habit of going at a running so I went from the administrative district to Star fall Basin." Elma looked at him as If this was a regular thing for him to get up and run for a work out. "Do you do this when you have nothing to do?" Buidhe asked look a bit worried for him about his past life. No not really I was ordered to run for miles about 10 a day from 4 to 6 since thy want me to have the life that was sold to my government they had me schooled and well trained." Alex said feeling like they are trying to know him better. "That is weird but it seem to keep you in shape hell Vandham should run with you." Irina said laughing a bit "Yeah well that and I need to get some fresh air some times and see the plant. " Alex taking the last of his tea a. "Oh before you ask about the tea I care two crates in the Armory." Alex said walking out to get the basics of Probes done and over.

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter all credit goes to the right owners I just on the OC Characters Alexander hope and Amy next chapter will introduce the man non and the infinity with her crew also the start of a couple till next time bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3 Man non and freindly Matters

Chapter three man non maneuvers and the Infinity

 **Here is the third chapter hope you like please fav and review also if you want me to do a Kamen rider x men evolution crossover please put in the review. Now then on with the story.**

"Normal"

'Radio/comm device.'

" _Thinking"_

Three weeks after Alexander joined Blade He has gone on some missions from bounty hunting a few Indigenes, help the people of NLA out testing new weapons, getting material, installing data probes in dangers locations, and recon of ganglion bases . From time to time he helped out Elma and her team and even did recon with Buidhe a lot and for the first time he enjoyed his line of work. " Hey Alex do you think we should I do not know look for a house in the residential district" Amy asked with in the helmet as they walked through armory ally and everyone there got used to seeing him in armor even with his A.I in hologram. "I already started house hunting I went by the residential district this morning on the return trip and found a house on sale with a pool I need about 1000 more credits to buy it and then get a lot more for furniture." Alex said back getting a nothing said back to him "Who are you and what have you done to Alex?" Amy said in a joking matter.

"I have not changed that much Amy I just felt like looking around a bit and found a house that I liked." Alex said laughing a bit within his helmet along with Amy and found Elma looking at him puzzled. "Alex Ga Buidhe wants to meet you at the entrance of Oblvia for a quick recon." Elma said looking at him with a hidden smile as he left to the west gate and head of to meet the female white furred wrothian " Aright Elma tell me Is Buidhe going to tell Alex her feelings at the entrance of the place?" Amy asked through the com devise via Alex's helmet "Yes she is they have been working together for what three weeks so the recon mission over in Oblvia and the one we are me and my team are going on will be perfect." Elma said back just in time for Amy to cut off and help Alex out when needed.

With Buidhe at the entrance of Oblvia

Over at the entrance of Oblvia Ga Buidhe sat waiting nervously for Alex to arrive Because of that she wondered if he is on the way. When she looked up she saw Alex arrive on a mongoose "Alex you have arrived that is good you better start installing some probes and at the same time take images of the two ships that are in the air but first." After those words left Buidhe's mouth she took of Alex's helmet, lowered he cowl and kissed him on the lips all in one swift movement making Alex go wide eyed but he returned the kiss back.

"Is this why you wanted me to come here to tell me you love me because I love you to." Alex said with a smile on his face the same with Buidhe as she replaced her cowl and saw Alex do the same with his helmet. "We better get the job done and help out the others." Buidhe said walking away with Alex right beside none of them notice a team of Spartans watching them.

"Locke do you know that Spartan?" The olive green spartan asked the silver one named Locke "Yes I do it has been a year since me and him worked together but last I heard on the Infinity is that Forever fall was the first to run for it since the event and was never heard of." Locke said still not sure if what he saw is real or with Alex still alive and is now seeing someone or if he is dead. "Maybe if we wait and see looks like they have a two part mission with that white furred cat girl." Said a grey wearing spartan only to hear Locke laugh a bit. "Buck looks like we found a survivor of forever fall his A.I Amy detected us and the Infinity and sent a report and it seem he is helping a small town of humans that have their minds in mimeosme body for two years they have been looking for something call the life hold and others and last year the have a peace treaty with the Wrothians who are cat people but the down side for the humans is that they have a time limit and once it is over they are dead." Locke said from the text sent to him from Alex's armor via Amy who secretly sent it to him and the infinity. "Well then it seems when they are done doing recon and start for the second part we should offer our help don't you think so Master Chief?" Locke said to the now named Spartan. "That is a good Idea but in the meantime why not tell us more about spartan Hope and why he looks so young to me, my team and yours?" Chief said back "Alright but do not ask him about the rest if so you will be demoted no questions asked and that is the biggest and long standing order." Locke said getting a understand nod back from the group.

Back with the love birds

As Buidhe and Alex work to get the Intel need for the area Alex looked around to make sure he was not seen but stopped when he saw the AA guns firing at something. "Hey Buidhe do you see what I see in the sky?" Alex asked his white furred lover while looking at line of fire and started taking pictures of the two ships in the sky. "Yes I do are taking pictures of them and the AA guns locations?" Buidhe asked looking at him. "Yes and the one on the left I know and that means more help is here." Alex said sending the intel back to Blade HQ and finished installing the probe.

"So Alex when are going to move into a house?" Buidhe asked not knowing that Amy asked him already." I already found one he I have my hopefully once we get back I can get a good hunting job and then buy the house I picked this morning." Alex said feeling like this is a repeat of this morning "That is good you do not mind if a move in with you?" Buidhe asked Alex but form in his helmet Amy started to flip a lot of virtual tables from that question and from Alex's answer. "I really do not mind and just to be honest I lived in a house given to me by ONI as a way to show that I can be two things in one a spartan and a civilian." Alex said hearing Amy scream so loud that he nearly lost his hearing. "Amy calm down will you if you know me it gets lonely being in a house by myself so clam the fuck down." Alex said calming her done and reminding her of his past. "Good point and sorry I forgot." Amy said sadly.

"Do not worry we will not get that far in our relationship we will go slowly until it gets to that point." Buidhe said to Amy who is now in her holo-form. "Thank god" She said just in time to see Elma and her team to arrive. "Hey guys you seen the images right?" Alex asked getting nods back. "Good we have a big group somewhere close to the arching walkways scouted a head with a drone." Alex said and they started walking to where the Man -non are at with other spartans that they have no clue there waiting for them. "Hey Amy you did send a report to the captain of the infinity?" Alex asked his A.I friend "Yes I did and also explained the reason you are helping out the white whale survivors." Amy said checking the weather since she heard about the elictricstorms and sand storm can make things a bit too hard.

"Hey Alex do you know how is down there?" Lao asked seeing armored people over By a tree keeping a eye out for any hostiles.

"Yes I do Lao keep your weapons lowered and you Tatsu behave or I will ask Lin to back you in to a cake." Alex said get a now scared yes form the Nopon "Alright but will they help us out?" Elma asked "Yes they will Amy sent a report to the captain of the infinity and by the looks of it they have been ground side for a while." Alex said seeing the spartans with the little dog faced Man -non how seem to be talking about something and Locke noticed Alex and co walking up to them. "Alexander Hope it has been what a year since we worked together?" Locke said walking up to him and Elma's team and Buidhe who seems a bit lost. "Yes it has mind telling me on how you guys found Mira?" Alex said a bit confused.

"Alright well as you know with a few hundred siding with Cortana the infinity made random jumps in slip space to the point we found ourselves here with a Convent ship since we are banding together for another major threat but we ended up a bit far from our galaxy so right now we are taking the time to hid and find a way to fight back." Master Chief said looking at the group Alex is with. "So forever fall was attacked by mistake because of that?" Alex asked now more confused than he thought " No it seem they did not get word that they have lost the war and it seem now the convent ship that attacked is with the ones that are called Ganglion." Said a unknown voce making everyone jump and braw there weapons.

"Arbiter right now is not the time to be hidden we need to find the three AA guns." Chief said to the elite who disengaged active camo. "Right but who well go and mark the locations?" He said back. "I have that covered Arbiter and I have marked them if we work together we can get this done with a lot faster and get the Infinity and the Convent ship that is friendly to a safe location in Primordia." Alex said taking charge and started setting up a plan with the chief, Locke, and arbiter while the rest waited. "So how long has he been with you guys?" Buck asked wondering about that. "Close to a month but to tell you guys the truth he has helped us out a lot and has a general of the ganglions wanting to kill him." Buidhe said hiding the fact that Alex and herself are mates. " That is good and also me, fire team osier and blue team have been on the ground for a few minutes and saw you and Alex kiss so tell us are you two together?" Buck said Getting to see the blush on Buidhe at how she and Alex being together was discovered so fast.

"What how the hell did you guys find us?" Buidhe asked Buck angrily and he in response backed up wanting to avoid being attacked. "Ok guys listen up we have a plan." Alex said getting everyone to look over at him Chief, and Locke with buck breathing a sigh of relief for now. "Me Buidhe, Elma's team and Fire team Osiris shall take out the AA-guns that are close to each other while Blue team goes after to single one across the camp site north of the south one while the arbiter keeps an eye out for us in cause back up for the Ganglion arrives any questions." Alex asked sounding alike he is taking charge " None here so we better get going" Said Linda as she saw that it is the fast way and it can give them a feel of the land "Also a word of warning from Amy Oblvia can have sandstorms and Elictricstorms so all of us have to head underground got it." Chief asked

Got it now let's head out." Elma said leading group two to the two AA guns that are next to each other will blue team went to the lone one.

With Elma's group

As the two teams ran to the turrets Buck felt confused about the layout and on how to take out the AA guns. "Wait I just remembered how are we going to take out the AA guns?" Buck said make everyone stop " I know this is a dumb pun but I have the answer to that question and gave it to Chief" Alex said passing a UNCS saw to Buck, Vale, Tanka, Buck, And Locke and spawning in two for himself. "Why did you give them guns why not tell them the easy way to do it?" Murderess asked not getting it while the rest got it. "Murderess the gun name is the answer as in they have explosive tipped bullet the might be able to take down the AA gungs." Elma said knowing from the last time she asked that. "That is true but Alex you did give some to Blue team?" Locke asked loading the gun up with bullets.

"Yes to Fred and, Kelly Chief asked for a rail gun." Alex answered then took to the high ground for some reason. "Get out of there a tyrant is head this way." Alex said to them get nods and seeing everyone move Alex went camo and waited to strike gravity hammer at the ready as they saw what Alex said was the tranyat they thought he was crazy until Amy set the feed from Alex's helmet to every that is friendly which they now understood. " Hey Alex when did you make a program for this it seem handy enough for us and did you give Chief a copy of it?" Locke asked keeping an eye out for anything else and a heads up from Alex. " yes I did and you should have got a copy to since we are going to spilt up here is a tip the one you picked which has two cliffs beside it you can use them for an advantage and shoot at it makes it a lot easier since it is surrounded also two weeks ago." Alex said to Locke "Thanks and also do you remember Daisy and Cal?" Locke said. "Yes I do why?" Alex asked

"Well then they are on the Infinity and they miss you since you are their friend. "Locke said smiling at that. " That is good to hear but let's finish this fast." Alex said feeling a lot better knowing that the ones he saved are still kicking even though they are older than him. As they went separate ways Buidhe looked at Alex wanting to get some answers. "Buidhe if you think I am cheating on you trust me I am not when I was Fourteen I saved the two named spartans from a few Covenant wraiths and a banshee by high jacking the banshee and taking out a Wraith while wearing ODST armor at the time since they were trying to get me the armor I am wearing out of the prototype phase." Alex said calming her down "Sorry it is just the way you said their names it got me mad." Buidhe said a bit ashamed of the way she acted. "Heads up it seem we spotted but the small group keeping it safe. " Elma said getting everyone ready for a fight so Alex drew his gravity hammers ready to send them fly of the sides "Alex you handle the mech we got the rest." Elma said with the rest attacking and Alex went for the closest one which was a Strike Puglith and went down due to the force of the Hammer and it's name sake and destroyed with the second one in hand. "Amy how many mechs left?" Alex asked looking at the rest of the team.

"Only two left after that fire at the AA gun." Amy said checking the power in the hammers. "Good it seems the rest are almost finished." Alex said taking not as the scout puge's got to close for comfort Alex swung one of the hammers got the last two with a gravity wrap sound sending the in to the cliff. Alex took aim and fired at the AA gun weaking the armor plating for the rest who joined in on attacking in but at the same time moved to avoid getting hit. "Alex use a spartan Lazer cannon it might be able to take in out we keep distracted for you to charge it." Elma said while the rest moved. "Copy that Amy tell me which the charge the cannon please. " Alex said shooting at the AA gun with the answer.

"Alex heads up a spartan lazer is fully charged use it ." Amy said to Alex while spawning the weapon. Thanks Amy lets hope I need one shot to get ready of it guys move now." Alex said in time for the charge up which took a second and fired it straight at the center make a molten hole at both ends. " Nice shot and that's for the warning but why not use into start with?" Lao asked looking at Alex as he sent it back and spawned in two Needlers. " do not know how tick it is for me to use in so I went with the answer to weaken the plating the teams used it to destroy them." Alex reasoned to everyone it was a smart move. "alright we should be heading back were we met the Man- non and the spartans sine it is our meeting point. " Samantha said looking over at the spot." No I will not use one so do not even think about it." Alex said looking at the team

"Hey Buidhe would you mind getting him to use it just this once?" Lin asked Buidhe who gave a nod back and walked to Alex. "Alex will please use one if you do I will sleep in the same bed with you and cuddle." Buidhe said and got her mate to blush to the point his helmet showed the blush. "Ok but if anyone asks we will act like you did not ask me deal my sexy kitty." Alex said getting the same reaction from Buidhe "I warn you and Tatsu to since we have our real bodies you well feel dizzy."

Alex said right be for he chucked one to the meeting point.

With Blue team, Arbiter, and Fire team osiers

As the two teams and elite waited for team Elma Buck decided to see what was taking so long and saw that the last AA gun is somewhat defended along with what they had to deal with. "Well that explains a lot but still you think Alex would at least put some effort in to the fight?" Buck asked himself out loud not knowing the Linda heard him and used her sniper rifle to see the fight. "You think that but he is being careful of his surroundings it seems the other side is not touching the rest so him and Elmas team have a limited fighting ground." Linda explained looking a bit more careful of the fight and noticed the AA gun went down and Alex blushed for some reason after a while he threw a Grenade. "Heads up he chucked a grenade!" Linda shouted get everyone to duck "His girlfriend must have told him that we saw them kissing!" Buck shouted from his cover getting everyone to look at him. "Well that explains a lot" Vale said Feeling like they should have not seen the two kiss and become a couple and as the said grenade hit the ground Locke remembered that the armor has two types of forerunner cubes one for clearing the area of enemies and the other telpaortion.

"Linda I think you are wrong he might be using a forerunner telpaortion cube to over fast and Alex can only use three a day." Locke said peeking over out of the cave he found. Just then the cube went off and Team Elma and co appeared with Tatsu, Buidhe, and Alex holding you their heads form wat they went through. "I regret asking you to use one." Buidhe said knowing that in the near future to make sure if need to get somewhere fast to have Alex with her for that and be ready for a headache from the telpaortion Cubes. "You three alright?" Fred asked looking at Tatsu, Alex, and Buidhe sitting down on a rock.

"Yeah just give us some time to get our heads to stop hurting also has any one seen the Man -non?" Alex asked looking around with his helmet off getting some fresh air. "They must have went to their ship and we should follow you guys back to where our are based at with the infinity and I assume the Man -non will follow use." Alex said see the fish faced xenos nowhere to be seen. "No not really that must have gone back to their ship." Tanaka said looking at Alex and she thought that he must have nightmares related to be sold off for money.

"Friends I see boom booms." Tatsu said getting everyone to look at the direction of said explosions "I feel like trouble just found them we better double time it that way right now." Alex said running over there with the rest following close by. "Amy can you go ahead at tell us what you see but stay hidden at the same time?" Alex asked as he got to the location of the explosions but not the same height.

"On it Alex you guys my want to work around the Ganglion to save your strength and Alex you may want to have a bigger gun." Amy said sending a feed to the spartans. "Great hunters and four skells what is next Alex getting stuck in a wall." Buck asked himself out loud.

"Buck if that happens to me I will punch you as hard as I can at your guts that you will vomit. " Alex said looking at Buck while caring a gauss cannon on his back. "Wait when did you spawn in a gauss cannon also how are you not tired from caring it?" Vale asked remembering the last time she looked at his spawned load out he had no gauss cannon on him and now he does. "Right after Amy said that we have hunters above us also I have be use to short distant telpaortion unit to keep up." Alex said jogging right behind one of the ganglion skells taking aim with the gauss cannon while the rest used their own weapons with Alexander being the odd ball. As the fired at the skell the hunters looked scared seeing nine spartans and humans standing behind the destroyed skell giving the Man-non time to run and hide with Tatsu.

"I stand corrected good thing you have the cannon out." Vale said still looking at the enemy group in front of them. Then out of nowhere Ga Buidhe's skell took one more out making the fight close to being fair fight. " Ok I did not see that coming but I might have a good plan for the hunter chief can you and blue team keep one hunter distracted will Locke and his team deal with the other and try to line them up by the side so I can get them both in one shot?" Alex said get nods back form the two spartan teams see on how it might work.

(Play Black tar from Xenoblade Chronicles X)

"Alright Alex get to some cover and give, your team, Blue , and my team fire support and when you think you have a shot take." Locke said putting Alex's plan to action while Team Elma dealt with the enemy skells. "Got it Locke be careful one of them has a mean swing." Alex said using one of the downed skells as cover. As the fight started Alex fired his needlers ether at the hunters or the ganglion skells which are showing damage from the needlers aim exploding. " Just as Alex turned to see the hunters he got his opening on both hunters and lined up his gauss cannon and fire only for blue teams hunter to turn around and return to sender hit the round back at Alex who activated multi over shield and got lunched right into a wall and never came down.

" Chief Alex is down and in a wall get the Gauss cannon Amy work on getting him free from the rock wall." Locke said getting chief to look at what happened and nod and Amy started to use a pick axe and carefully slowly worked on getting Alex free with small moans of pain being heard from him. "Why me out of all the people in the area." Alex said dazed from the unseen turn of events getting buck to look at him and winced at the outcome. "I should have kept my mouth shut." Buck said seeing Amy get Alex's arm free and started on the head. "Let's hurry this up we need to get Alex free from his rock prison." Buck said return fire after reloading his gun. "Got it Buck also how is he even alive from that." Tanaka said firing at the hunter just in time for Chief to kill with the Gauss cannon. "Let's go get Alex free and call in a pelican so we can take them back to This New Los Angles and get permission from the leader to stay with the civilians." Locke said running to aid Amy in freeing Alex form the stone wall. As they went to help Amy free Alex team Elmas fight with the last enemy skell started to get to the end.

"Keep on hitting the skell and moving it is all most over." Elma said reloading her duel smgs with Samantha reloading her assault rifle. "We better end this Alex might still be stuck with in the wall" Buidhe said getting ready to strike and seeing Alex having his legs freed thanks to the Spartan which she guessed have taken care of the two giant piles of warms she guessed are hunters. Just as the ganglion skell went down Alex was freed but moaned weakly from the height as in he went face first 30ft above the ground. "Buck if this happened to me because you said something that jinxed me I hope you get eaten by a tyrant and forced to cut your way out of its guts." Alex said with so much venom Buck decided to be silent for the response. After the skell went down Tatsu decided to jump out in joy without a second though and the down skell decided to take one last shot and aimed to fire. "Tatsu you idiot move!" Samantha shouted as she ran to save Tatsu as she dived to shove him aside just in time to take the blast. "Shit shoot that fucking skell to make sure it is down for good." Lao said in time that Elma, buck and Fred fired at it causing to explode and as Samantha went flying from taking to hit for Tatsu losing a mim arm. "Shit Chief call for a pelican for transport back to NLA and have to friendly covenant ship, and infinity follow us. " Amy said hear that Samantha forgot with she was along with massive mim blood loss. "Got it Amy also is spartan hope alright." Chief said back seeing that it needs to be done. "Yes he just has a cracked rib that is all I locked the armor to have to outcome less painful." Amy said double checking the Skells and running the healing unit.

'Infinity the is sierra 117 requesting a pelican we have two people down A mim girl named Samantha and Spartan 777 right now and send back up we may have attracted to wildlife. 'Chief said into the radio. 'On it chief sending spartans Palmer, Daisy and Cal right away and the two that are down?" Said Roland the infinity's A.I 'Roland they are spartan alexander hope and the NLA blade Samantha Cross Hope is unable to move due the being hit in to a rock wall and Samantha lost an arm.' Chief said 'the pelican is on its way T mins 20 seconds.' Roland said seeing the three named spartans depart to the location.

(end song)

As they teams waited for their ride to land Chief helped Elma out with Samantha by them two carrying her body to the land site while the Daisy and Cal picked up Alex at loaded him into the drop ship. "Alright which to NLA?" Palmer asked Lao how went upfront to help navigate. " Head west form here into a grassland NLA will be visible with a tower as it highest point." Lao said getting a nod back right before he went to the back. :aright we should be headed to NLA right now is are all three ships going to follow us." Lao asked wonder about the outcome. "Yes Lao they will and peace treaty will be set up." Elma said see on how Alex is doing. " So how is doing right now?" Elma asked seeing Buidhe sitting next to Alex with his head on her shoulder and the helmet in her lap. "He is fine now Amy healed his crack rib but the fall knocked him out and it seems he may have completed a bounty hunt. " Buidhe said going through Alex's Blade comm device

"what do you mean by that?" Vale asked looking at the mission info. " It would appear that the hunters we causing trouble on blade skells and the bounty is about 10 thousand credit." Ga Buidhe said handing over the device and making sure the murderess does not think about taking the money. "Ok when did he joined your private military group because it seems you guys get paid pretty well. " Vale asked the missions he completed solo or with a team. "About three weeks ago he needs some money so he joined which was the week he got a hit on his head from a ganglion general." Elma said looking at how Alex sleeping. "Why is he sleeping he does not seem that tired at all?" Said daisy looking a sounding a bit worried. "It is his armor Excalibur it is is not connected to his body via augmentations it use forerunner tech it links the armor to his brain via wireless sync up that in turn strains his mind to have work with no problem making him tired mentally." Locke said hear that question. "Ok but why is Amy need then?" Cal asked after taking with Amy so she can learn more about her and Daisy's friend. "Amy was later given to him after ONI learned about the side effect as they upgraded the armor to nave an A.I the less the strain so that he can keep on living his normal life without worry and to keep him company besides it seem I well not have to worry for him but Elma does he still have nightmares about his past?" Locke said looking at Elma.

"Now that I think about it he had one on this week on Monday." Elma said wondering on why he asked that. "So the day still haunts him even now damn those dead beat to hell." Locke said to himself just in time as they landed in the administrative district to unload the two knocked out BLADES. Ah Elma It seems the mission went a lot better than I Thought take Samantha to the maintenance center first and wait for her then meet at the entrance of Blade tower." Nagi said looking at the outcome just as Alex woke up. "I hate it when the mental link makes me tired." Alex said to himself after yawning. "Well good after noon Alex it seems you dozed off on the ride back?" Amy said as a hologram Shut it Amy you know I get tired from prolonged use and also you did report in with Elnora for me?" Alex said worried seince he does not trust Murderess from what he heard about her. "Yes I did and we you have enough credits to by whatever house you picked out." Amy Said to Alex as he and team Elma went to see on how Samantha is doing.

As they went inside Alex looked around and noticed that Samantha was standing outside of her maintenance pod waiting for the team to visit her. "Hey Samantha how are you feeling?" Elma asked. "Good my arm feels great thanks for asking Alex why are you yawning." Samantha sked seeing him do what she asked. "Well my armor as you know unique so it strain s my mind to make sure it is in sync." Alex said looking at her. So how is your new arm doing?" Alex asked looking at her as she checked if it worked. "Good thanks for asking. "Alex so are you planning to buy your now house?" She asked  
"You are the tired person right now who asked. "Alex said laughing at that a bit. "What then who are the two before Samantha?" Lin asked. "Frist is Amy, then Ga Buidhe, now you thanks for asking also I feel great I only got a broken rib." Alex said walking until Samantha and Lin said something. "How are you still able to breath without feeling pain?" They said while Elma knew why.

" I have a healing unit remember" Alex said and continued walking

At the front of Blade tower

As team Elma walked up the stairs to the doors of Blade Tower Elma saw the Arbiter and a middle aged man and an old woman with the Man non waiting got her and her team to arrive. "Elma I guess you have met the Sanghelii leader and the Man Non the humans are captian Laskey of the Infinity and Doctor Catherine Halsey we just finished having a meeting." Maurice said with Vandham and Nagi right beside him "Nice to meet you Captian Laskey, Doctor Halsey my name is Elma and this is my team Lin, Samantha, Lao, Doug, And I guess you already know Spartan 777." Elma said the last part unsure if it is true or not. "I have Doctor Halsey has not she only heard his name." Laskey said looking at Alexander surprised that Alex has been living here and helped out. "Doctor Halsey I believe this is our first time meeting each other face to face?" Alex said looking at her with a small smile.

"Yes it is I heard a lot about you when I was asked to make the armor you are wearing." Halsey said seeing that he is like the spartan fours but age wise like a two. "So tell me have you encountered an problems with the suits systems." She asked looking at Alex "Only one and it is the Bubble shield it lunched me the moment I activated it in a lake here on Mira." Alex said feel the phantom pain from his back. "Well then finish what you have to do then bring me your armor on the Infinity to patch that up ok?" Halsey said understanding that problem. "Thanks Doctor Halsey I will go by after I buy a house that picked. " Alex said right before he left to change and do what he just said. "It seem you have a dislike of the barreks?" Laskey said. "No not really I just feel like being somewhere that I can call home." Alex said with a good reason to his chose of living.

In the Residential District

As Alex left the barreks with his armor in a duffel bag he went to the Infinity to get his armor's bubble shield fixed and said he was going to go by tomorrow to pick up Excalibur before he went to his hew two story house knowing that Buidhe is waiting for him. "I cannot believe you bought a nice house why did you not tell me?" Amy said from a 21ft centenary table phone which does not need to be recharged because of a small power cell that can last about 10 years with on a recharge. "Yeah and the reason why is because you would have told Buidhe before I told to look for a civilian warthog in front of the house." Alex said seeing Buidhe waiting for him with her cloths in two duffel bags and good thing the house he bought has some furniture.

"Hey Buidhe so are you ready to head inside it feels a bit cold outside?" Alex said with a smile as she looked at him seeing him a smaller then him she was a head taller but she really did not mind it. "it does seem a bit cold but for me since I have fur but for you a bit more." Buidhe said looking at Alex as they walked to the front door. "So Alex can you cook?" Buidhe asked feel a bit hungry "Yes I can and if like a can make some teriyaki chicken and noodles?" Alex said seeing Buidhe going upstairs to their shared bedroom and before she disappeared she said asked one question that got him blushing and Amy to laugh at her new source of entertainment. " I hope you do not mind if I sleep in a sports bra and panties?" Buidhe said as she finished going up stairs "I really do not mind and I am not a pervert Amy s shut it." Alex said going into the kitchen and started making dinner and the answer only made Amy laugh harder.

 **I hope you liked this Chapter I will start do the affinity missions next the first one will be with** **Alex, Lin,** **and the rest hooking up Elma and Samantha Cross together. I do not own the games or the companies that make them Just the Two OC Amy, and alexander Hope an I am not a pervert. Till then BYE BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4 Operation love birds

**Chapter 4 Operation love birds part one**

 **I hope you love this chapter if so please leave a review and a tip on how the get 17, million credits in Xenoblade chronicles x it will help me out on beating the game now then on with the story.**

"Normal"

'Radio/ comm device'

" _Thinking"_

As the next day arrived with a beautiful sunrise Alex decided to sleep in since he has two days of for one reason his headache may have went by but the pain of a cracked rib stayed even though the healing unit repaired the rib that and he is pinned down by his girlfriend Ga Buidhe who is using him as a cuddle pillow. _"I cannot believe my luck I have a Wrothian girlfriend and we are sharing a bed I hope this is not a dream."_ Alex thought with a smile and stayed on his back for a few minutes before getting up and heading down start to make breakfast and thanks to his training he did not wake up Buidhe. "Hey Alex you still remember you have two days off to recover from the hit you took right?" Amy asked as she appeared right beside in her hologram form thanks to the phone "Yes I do and good thing have you seen Samantha act weird around Elma?" Ale said make some scrambled eggs and sausage for him and Buidhe who by the sound form upstairs smells home cooking. "Yes and I think that she loves Elma just as much as Elma loves her so what are you planning?" Buidhe asked Alex as she walked up next to him in her sleep ware.

Good morning beautiful I hope you like breakfast?" Alex asked. "Yes I would my love so what are you doing seems you have two days off?" Buidhe said purring happily "I am going to pick up my armor for doctor Halsey after that I will either be in to Commercial district getting some food for the fridge or go by the out fitters hanger tomorrow I will try on getting those two together I just pray the do not know it was me." Alex said Sitting down in front of Buidhe as they ate in silence after they finished they went back up to change. " I will be back I have to see what Ga Jiarg has for me if he has nothing for me a few mission from blade tower see later my love." Buidhe said kissing Alex as she left.

"My god Alex if I did not know any better you two seem to make a good couple." Locke said who was running around NLA rounding the residential district. "Locke nice to see that you are up and I think the same thing to feels kind of weird that my first time being on Mira and now I got use to life here." Alex said with a smile which to Locke was a real one not a fake one. "Good to hear so how long are you out of duty?" Locke asked wondering about that. "Two days since I can still feel the pain of my healed broken rib." Alex said running alongside Locke. " So are you going to swing by the infinity to pick up your armor because Halsey finished fixing the glitch and it seem the unit timing was off by a by a few second. " Locke said back as they reached to administrative district "Really crap I did not see that and Amy did not see that problem when the moment I activated it?" Alex said boarding the Pelican as for to head to the infinity.

On board the infinity.

As Alex got off the Pelican he walked off to the entrance that leads to the medic area He noticed the crew members part way or just live him be until he heard an old friend's voice. "Alex over here Doctor Halsey just sent me to find you since she finished patching the glitch." Daisy said in her spartan armor while walking up to Alex. "So when are you going to get a mission so I can join you?" Daisy asked as they walked to the R&D area of the ship. " Sure when I get the green light since I still feel the pain from my injuries which somewhat hurt now." Alex said as the turned a corner.

" So Alex on the Pelican I noticed the white furred Wrothian Sitting beside with your helmet on her lap and your head resting on her shoulder are you two dating and do not lie to me?" Daisy said as they entered to Lab with Halsey listening in and seeing a stunned Alexander. "Oh that is easy yesterday." Amy said appearing right beside Halsey "Amy you traitor!" Alex shouted with a vary red face getting small laughs from Halsey and Daisy along with Cal who walked in. "SO besides that what else?" Cal asked. " they are living together and no his girlfriend is not pregnant." Amy added Getting Alex to lung at her Hologram form which got him to forget it. "It seems Amy knows on how to get Alex mad and we will not judge you." Halsey said

"Now then your armor is patched and I looked in to the program you made it seems useful so I copied it and I am having it sent to ODST, Marines, Spartans, and the rest of the small army we have. " Halsey said handing over the armor. "Well it has come to my mind after I faced one and thanks for the patch." Alex said just wanting to get the day over with. "Your welcome also it seem you're A.I Amy loves pulling your strings." Halsey said chuckling at the two "Alright you two Alex you should out and finish whatever you are planning." Daisy said getting Alex to stop trying to punch his partner and left to the exit and straight to the commercial district "Should me And Cal follow him so the next time we need his help on a mission we can find him?"

Cal asked seeing the two other women in the room with a small smile. "Well we should know the layout of the city and get some fresh air."

Outside the grocery market of the commercial district

As Alex walked out of the store to his warthog he could not help but notice the citizens look at him confused or whispered to each other. "Hey Amy can you tell what the hell is going on and why the people are looking and talking about me?" Alex asked as he loaded up the food in to his car's trunk. "Well Alexander some with the mane Alex tried to kill three Man – Non in Primordia but failed thanks to Samantha and Elma after that the two went in to Noctilum for a two person mission. " Amy said as she pop up on the roof of the car and noticed two mediators walking over to them. "Alex Hope can you please come with us to blade Tower for questioning about your attempt to murder three Man –Non." Said a female Mediator as she walked up to him.

"Ok but let me send my A.I to my house so she can put up the food in my house Please?" Alex said as he finished up putting the food in the vehicle.

"OK but please do not take too long." Said the Blade member. "Thanks and it will only take a second Amy can you go home and if Ga Buidhe is there tell her what happened please?" Alex asked as he went back to the blade that is kind enough to wait for him. "Alright and make sure two you girlfriend does not find this out. " Amy said as she drove off. "Alright then miss..." Alex asked for her Name "Oh sorry Hope, Hope Alanzi. " Said the now named Hope. "Well then That is new but please lead the way Hope. " Alex said to her and chuckled to himself.

As the walked Hope noticed the he chuckled "So why did you laugh?" She asked looking at him as they took the transport to Blade H.Q. "Sorry it is just your first name is my last name. " Alex said as they sat across from each other.

"I guess that is funny but please tell me why do you wear the UNSC spartan armor?" Hope said confused. "Oh I am a part of the UNSC the ship I was on crash Landed and I ended up here. " Alex said getting a nod back. "Ok I was just wondering." Hope said as she got up to lead the way to the entrance.

In the administrative district.

As Alex and Hope got out of the Alex noticed ODST, Elite, Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes which scared him working together. "My A.I is going to freak out when I tell her that Brutes are here." Alex said quietly to himself as Him and Hope walked past the mission board and got spotted by Elnora. "Hey Alexander why are you with Hope?" Elnora asked stopping the two.

"He is suspected of attempted murder of three Man-non." Hope answered getting more confused. "Hope dear you have the wrong one Alexander Hope was injured since yesterday and the other Alex never returned." Hope looked at Alexander surprised that he is not showing any sign of being hurt. "My A.I Amy healed me but I can still feel the phantom pain of being knocked out. " Alex said getting Hope to understand. "Sorry I never thought that you would do it since you are from different military and all you are free to go" Hope said blush from embarrassment form the miss read information "It is alright besides it not like some who I love saw me well then I better head on home see you girls latter." Alex said as he walked of back to the lift that leads to the skell hangers. As he got off and walked on home he started to wonder if he should be careful once he gets home.

With Amy at Alex's and Ga Buidhe's house

As Amy finished putting up the food for the next few weeks. "I wonder What the two love birds will do besides the one ones that live here?" Amy asked out loud for her to notice a message show up marked urgent. "What it seem that Alma and Samantha have been captured and a rescue team is being put together and he Alex is one of them. " Great he is need on the field and I better make sure everything is ready.

"ok then the enhancements seem to be in working order, all the guns fully stocked, the knifes are still sharp, grenades still good and , the com systems are good so all in all everything is green and just in time it seem Ga Buidhe and Alex got back in time. " Hey you two it seem Samantha and Elam got captured so a rescue team is being assembled so we better get going." Amy said as she transferred herself it to Excalibur." "So Ga Buidhe it looks like I have to go and help even though I am still in some pain from healing." Alexander said as he walked in with said wrothian walking beside him.

" You are right and I am worried that it will affect your performance out on the field since we are mates but knowing you it will not also you better change ounce we arrive at the barracks and I know of the mistake of people to think you are a xeno killer." Ga Buidhe said knowing that if he really did she would have been murdered for no reason but deep down she knew that he is still hurt from the betrayal of his parents "Alex you know I will always love." Ga Buidhe said silently to herself as he went to get his armor so the two of them can head off to the briefing.

 **Sorry for the long wait I was having writes block and at the same time working besides that please Review like and follow for more till next time bye bye.**


End file.
